Online video services are becoming increasingly popular. Typically, when a user begins watching a video item, he will watch the first few seconds or minutes of the video item and then decide whether to continue watching the video item. However, this approach has at least two issues. First, the user must watch at least some of the video item before deciding whether he desires to watch the entire video item. Second, the first few seconds or minutes of the video item may not accurately reflect whether the video item is actually desirable to the user. As such, there is a need for a method and system enabling a user to quickly and accurately determine whether a particular video item is desirable.